Boy Meets Girl
by DebaterChick
Summary: When Marius falls for Cosette, Eponine is left alone, broken, and hurt. She finds comfort in someone she never thought she would. EponinexEnjolras.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who have read any of my other fan fiction, you know I sometimes have a hard time updating! With debate, work, and my other school classes, my life is kind of hectic. I will try my best to update this story as well as my others as much as possible! As Eponine and Enjolras are my favorite pairing like ever, I have decided to write this as a tribute to what I think would happen if they had the chance to let a friendship, and possibly a romance, blossom. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW to tell me what you think! That way, I can know if I'm wasting my time with this story! Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession. **

**Chapter 1: Eponine**

My brown eyes scanned the courtyard that lay before me. Normally, I wouldn't have been anywhere near this vicinity, but I was looking for her. The young girl, no older than myself, that just stepped out into the courtyard. Cosette.

Despite myself, I felt a twinge of jealousy surge through my veins as I looked her over. We had been children together, grown up together. How was she so much better off than I? Her blonde hair was clean and beautiful , unlike my ratted brown snarls. Instead of rags, she wore a brilliant, white satin nightgown. I sighed softly and turned away. It was no surprise that Marius saw right past me to her. She was angelic while I, well, I was a tease. A thief. At least, that's what everyone saw. Eponine Thenardier, exactly like her mother. A scam artist. A flaunt. A tease.

I sighed again and started to walk away from the courtyard to head back toward the ABC Café. I would keep my promise to Marius, despite my head telling me to forget that I ever saw Cosette. My brain assured me that he'd have to settle if he couldn't find Cosette. How I wished he'd see me for something more than what he thought I was.

Marius, my Marius, didn't even know I existed. How could he not see that I loved him for all that he was? I walked slowly back to the Café, dreading seeing Marius' face when I told him where Cosette could be found. He'd be so happy, leaving me so very alone.

The streets were empty, and a very light rain was trickling from the blackened sky. Stepping into the building I could hear the voices of the other students. They were talking about the revolution. Stepping up the stairs I could make out Marius' voice. So beautiful, so deep, and so not what I wanted to be thinking about. I shook my head, my brown curls bouncing slightly, and told myself I wouldn't think of him all night.

I knew, however, when I saw his face, I would forget my promise to myself and start thinking about him all over again. As I reached the top of the stairs, Marius stood out instantly. I could pick him out of a crowd in seconds. He was talking to one of the students that I didn't know very well. And from what it sounded like, Marius was telling him off. From what I did know about Enjolras, I knew that people never stood up to him; He was basically the leader of the group, of the revolution. Everyone respected him, listened to him, and, from what I heard, were semi-afraid of him.

For a brief moment, I saw past Marius to him. In his bright red vest, he most definitely stood out. His dirty blonde curls were a great contrast to most of the other students in the room. His jaw looked as though it was etched out of stone, his expression so cool and collected. As he told Marius to pipe down and listen, my eyes connected with his briefly.

He told the whole room his plan, his blue eyes blazing intensely. His voice was strong and deep, full of confidence. A smile tugged gently on the corner of my lips despite myself as I pulled my eyes off of his sculpted face.

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying my best to get to Marius. His eyes lit up immediately when he saw me. He slithered through the multitude of people unnoticed and joined me by my side.

"Did you do it? Did you find her?" He asked quietly, his voice low, barely audible. Instead of replying verbally, I merely nodded and turned around, not wanting to see his expression rise in joy. Before we departed, I snuck one last peak at Enjolras despite myself. I smiled softly as I led him back to the courtyard where I had found Cosette.

**What do you guys think!? Let me know please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to do it in Enjolras' point of view. Read and Review Please. I want to know what you guys think! (This is basically just the first chapter in Enjolras' eyes.)

Disclaimer: I own only my obsession.

Chapter 2: Enjolras

Voices mushed together as students in the large café began to speak all at once. I remained sitting at a table off to the far right, in a bit of a corner, listening to the variety of conversations and voices. Boys, correction, _**men **_no older than myself scattered the room, spoke anxiously about the coming revolution. I, though I was the leader, couldn't blame them. Nerves jittered through my body, buzzing in my brain, almost giving me second thoughts. Staring off, I began to speak. "The time is here, so near its stirring the blood in their veins, and yet, beware, Don't let the wine go to your brains."

When Marius walked into the crowded room, everyone's eyes shifted from me to him. He looked spooked, different, as though unsure he should even be here. I analyzed his facial expression as the other students started to question him. Offering him a drink, they hounded him for answers. Sighing he gave in and let on to what was on his mind.

"A ghost you say, a ghost may be. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone," His voice wavered slightly and his eyes scanned the faces of the people around him. For a brief second they locked with mine, and I understood.

He was thinking about a woman. When the revolution was so near, when our lives and way of life were about to be altered drastically, he was thinking about a woman. Anger swelled inside me, but I managed to hold it at bay. I began to speak again. "It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to an opera now? Have you asked of yourself what's the price you might pay, or is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play?"

Marius stepped closer to me, his eyes blazing. His voice was low at first and grew louder with each syllable that slipped from between his lips. As he was talking, proving to me that he was justified in his absentmindedness tonight, my eyes wandered around the room. People were watching; I could see the curiosity in their eyes.

Mine connected with deep, intense pools of melted chocolate. I glanced up from her stunning brown eyes to look at her face. Her dark brown hair framed her delicate face. Her expression reminded me of an abused puppy. I recognized her, but I didn't know her very well. Eponine Thenardier was said to know her way around the city. From what I'd heard, she was exactly like her parents, although I didn't know exactly. I'd rarely talked to her.

I smiled as I watched a small grin spread across her lips. I adverted my eyes reluctantly back to Marius, who was still yelling about how much he'd loved the girl he'd seen earlier. Finally, when he was done speaking, I was able to speak my plan. While I was talking, I found my eyes wandering back to Eponine. She looked lost, and then I saw Marius step over to her.

Her face fell as he spoke to her, and I found myself wondering if Eponine was the she Marius had been referring to. Her face looked ashen, while his radiated excitement. Why the great contrast? I shook my head slightly, my hair bouncing into my eyes and pulled my attention back to my words. When I looked back to where she had been standing, I noticed she was gone. Like a ghost indeed.

**So….? What do you guys think? On to chapter 3! I'll get that up as soon as I finish typing it up! Expect it soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So.. are you guys ready for the second update for the day!? I'll get right into the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession.**

**Chapter 3: Eponine**

"'Ponine, I can't believe you did it!" Marius said, smiling hugely as we rushed through the alley ways toward Cosette. His voice radiated excitement. "I can't believe you found her! I'm at one with the Gods and heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free!"

I shrugged my shoulders lightly as he scuttled ahead of me. "Every word that he says is a dagger in me," I muttered as we neared the beautiful courtyard. I saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes, light up as he spotted the girl he had come here for.

She was standing, looking toward the man coming at her, but not taking her eyes off of his face. She seemed mesmerized by the way he walked. He approached her, all smiles and my heart sank into my stomach.

The area was beautiful, romantic. Small white blossoms lined the walls and ground. Innocent fireflies floated in the air, completely unaware of their surroundings and the beautiful tragedy unfolding before my very eyes. A small breeze put a melody on the branches of the blooming trees and shrubs. Even Cosette made the scenery look ten times better.

She had a white flower in her golden braid and her blue eyes were wide and inviting. Her skin was flawless, as though touched by an angel. Marius began to speak very, very, softly.

"In my life," I began softly to myself. "There's been no one like him anywhere, where he is. If he asked… I'd be his." I turned away as Cosette smiled and put her tiny hand to his. The pain of seeing the one I loved more than anything love someone else pierced through my heart, making my knees shake. The feeling was unbearable, as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeatedly.

Sighing heavily, I turned away to head for my parents' inn, the place I had known as home in my earlier years. However miserable I was living there, I always know I had at least a bed to come home to. Unless of course, my father decided to sell it for a couple of extra francs. The way he had sold my childhood doll, or my favorite blue dress. He was all about making extra money, no matter the cost.

My mother was the exact same. Different sides of the same coin, people would always say. She did whatever it took to make some extra money to support their everlasting greed. Sometimes, I wondered if they had ever loved each other, or if they shared the same lust for bills and coins.

The streets were empty, the sky dark and saggy, and I walked by myself keeping mostly to the shadows. Rain began to trickle gently out of the sky. The soft droplets mixed with the tears that had managed to escape down my cheeks like salty little rivers. Collaborating with my tears, the drops of moisture began to fall on my dress, making the dingy brown rags look darker and more worn. My hair began to stick to my skin like tentacles. Long wires that needed the moisture to survive. Not expecting to see anyone, I began to sing very softly to myself, despite the fact that my voice wavered and cracked from the crying and the cold.

It was as though the whole city was sleeping. My voice carried very faintly off the walls around me. The pavement was glistening under the watch of the pale moon from its perch in the blackened sky. Leaning up against the cold brick wall behind me, I sank to the ground, not really wanting to go home, or really even move for that matter. I pulled my knees up close to my chest and wrapped my arms around, attempting to maintain what little body heat I had left. I put my face into my hands, and let the tears fall.

"You know," My head snapped up when I heard the voice above me. I looked up to see a familiar face, though his voice I barely recognized. Relief flooded me as he sat down beside me on the pavement. "sitting out here in all this wet, you're going to get sick."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "And you won't, Monsieur Enjolras?" Goosebumps prickled my skin despite myself, and he definitely took notice.

"See? You're cold!" He laughed softly, a sound I had never heard before. It sounded like melted caramel, rich, creamy, smooth. Surprisingly warm and inviting. "Allow me to walk you home." He stood up smiling down at me. He extended his hand toward me, and skeptically, I took it. His palms were surprisingly soft.

As he helped me up, he said, "By the way, you have a magnificent voice." I felt my face flush and my skin burn. I could've sworn steam would rise up into the sky with every drop of water that fell.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly. He slipped off his bright red vest and extended it toward me. I looked at him, confused. His eyes met mine as he started to speak.

"You've got goose bumps. You're cold. Maybe this will help a little bit." He smiled softly. "Take it." I sucked in a deep breath and took his vest in my hands.

"Again, Thank you, Monsieur." I said looking up at him under my eyelashes. As we started to walk I realized something. For the first time in ages, my mind was not on Marius.

**So…? **** Let me know what you guys think as I begin to type up chapter 4 instead of working on my homework!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdy guys! Long time no see! I haven't really had a ton of time on my hands recently, but today, I had a break in my schedule. Thus! Here's an update on my recent obsession! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! I'm glad that I've managed to pop out something that someone likes! Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession, nothing more. **

**Chapter 4: Eponine**

"I appreciate your offer to walk me home monsieur." I said folding his jacket over my arm. "But I can take care of myself." I tried my best to keep my voice below a whisper.

"I don't doubt it." He said quietly. "But I'm not about to let you walk through these streets alone at this time of night." He glanced around. "Not when I know the type of people who hang around."

"I assure you monsieur, I can handle it." I stated, despite the fact that half of me was practically begging for me to ask him not to leave.

"If you won't let me take you home, at least come back to the café with me. I'm sure you'll fare better in there than out here in the cold and wet." I looked up into his eyes, brilliant pools of stunning blue. "And, put that jacket on, mademoiselle. I wouldn't want you freezing to death on my watch." He reached for his jacket and slipped it gingerly over my shoulders. I scanned my eyes over his face, his features full of concern.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude or ungrateful for his kindness. "You barely know me, Monsieur Enjolras."

He smiled and began to walk. "I was unaware that I had to know your backstory to be kind." My face flushed, and he touched my shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry. That- that's not what I meant." I said, stumbling over my words more than I ever had before. I pulled his jacket tighter around my body, admiring the vibrant red color of the soft fabric that was getting wetter and wetter as the rain continued to fall. I shivered ever so slightly as we continued to walk. Unconsciously, I moved ever so slightly closer to Enjolras, hoping that his heat would radiate. As we neared the café, I could hear the laughing of the other students from inside.

When we stepped into the building, I became suddenly very aware of how wet I had become. My hair was soaked and sticking to my face in dark wires. My plain brown dress was clinging to my skin, capturing my frame. Glancing at Enjolras, I observed he was every bit as wet as I was. His hair dripped down his face, blonde curls matted to his glistening skin. His clothes were dark with the water in the fabric. Even his jacket hanging around my slender frame was sopping wet.

"Shall we?" He asked cheerfully, despite the cold of the water on our bodies. He extended his hand toward me, his teasing smirk piqued my curiosity. I took his hand and followed him up the stairs to meet the other students.

"Enjolras!" someone called from across the room. The voice was faceless through the crowd. "I thought you left!" The student speaking to him stepped through the people, and I recognized him instantly. "Hey 'Ponine. What're you doing here?"

"Hello, Grantaire." I smiled softly. I noticed his brown eyes traveling over my body and then fell on my hand still connected with Enjolras'. I attempted to pull away discretely but failed miserably. Enjolras looked at me curiously and laced his fingers through mine. A sudden pang of guilt hit me square in the chest as I thought about Marius. How could I be here? With Enjolras? When I loved Marius so much, how could I be here with Enjolras. Suddenly, I was very uncomfortable.

"Eponine, Can I talk to you downstairs," Grantaire asked softly eyeing my hand laced with Enjolras'. I looked at him, unsure of what to say when Enjolras let go of my hand gently.

"I'll be here when you get back," he said softly. I nodded and followed Grantaire down the stairs. Confused about his motives, I stayed silent until he pulled me aside, out of the eyes and hearing range of the other students.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered loudly. "Trying to make Marius jealous?! 'Ponine, you've no idea what you're doing!" I could see it in his eyes that he was furious, and with his assuming accusations, so was I.

"How dare you!" I whispered harshly. I turned to walk away angrily, when he grabbed my arm.

"That's not what I meant, 'Ponine. I know about Marius and your feelings for him. I also know that you know he doesn't think of you that way. Eponine, I don't want to see you hurt. And I don't think Enjolras is what you're looking for. He's not the most affectionate person, 'Pon." Grantaire's face fell.

I smiled halfheartedly, "Like you said. Marius doesn't feel the same way about me, and he never will. Today, when I took him to see Cosette, the pain…." I paused and clutched my chest. "The pain was tearing me apart inside." Tears welled up behind my lashes again.

"Oh, Eponine. I know how you feel about Marius. Just please, not Enjolras. I don't want to see you get hurt. He's not affectionate. He's not what you need. He never has been."

I sighed audibly. "I have no interest in Monsieur Enjolras. He helped me out of a jam." I smiled, hoping it was convincing. "I promise."

"Then why," He said loudly. "Are you still wearing his jacket?!" I tugged at the red fabric still engulfing my body and shrugged my shoulders.

"May I go upstairs now?" I asked innocently as he shook his head. I turned to head back up the stairs when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

""Ponine? Is that you!? Where did you go? When I came back you were gone! What happened to you?" Marius smiled broadly when I turned around to look at him. I forced my lips to curve up into a smile, praying that he didn't see through the façade.

"I… Uh, wanted to get out of the rain." I lied, hoping that he'd let me go upstairs and get away. He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth. Despite my anger and hurt, a genuine smile replaced the fake one.

"You've been crying, 'Ponine." He said stepping closer to me. "Why have you been crying?" I sighed my heart thumping in my chest, breaking with every word that he said. How oblivious could he be!?

"Well.." I stared, unsure of how much, if any at all, to share. "I fell down and got scraped up. I guess it hurt more than I thought it did." I knew it was very unlikely that he'd believe my lie, but still the words spilled from my lips.

He looked me square in the eyes, and I thought maybe he would call me out on my lie, his eyes glistening with intensity. "Be more careful, my dear friend. For without you I would not have found my darling Cosette." As he spoke each word quietly, sharp shards of pain wrapped their wiry tentacles around my heart.

"I will," I said, my voice hoarse. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I decided to update. I've been a little overwhelmed and such in the last little while. Between Debate and work and school… I've been.. yeah. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables and I never, ever, ever will. **

Chapter 5: Enjolras

(_A/N: OH! Just so you guys know! Italics from now on are internal thoughts or dreams!)_

Marius' head came into view as I crept down the stairs in silence. His face was bright and shining as he spoke softly to Eponine. For the first time today, I was sure he had feelings for her. From the look on her face, I could only assume she felt nothing of the sort.

Her eyes radiated hurt and discomfort. She looked like he'd just hit her in the stomach. Her eyes teared up as he smiled, and for a reason, unknown to me, rage swelled inside my chest. At the fact that she teared up, at the fact that Marius was the one to cause the shimmering water in her usually bright brown eyes, and at the fact that I was not down there to comfort her. Why any of that would cause me to be so quick to anger was beyond me.

I watched as Marius stepped closer to Eponine and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear what it was that he had said, but I could base the severity of it as her face fell as he spoke. I couldn't hear her reply, but she looked pained as words slipped from between her perfect (_perfect? Where did that word come from?!) _lips. He pulled away from Eponine abruptly and she shrank into the wall behind her. Marius turned back toward her, as if about to say something else, but he quickly receded and continued up the stairs.

He glared at me furiously as he passed me on the stairs. I could feel the anger, the sheer rage, radiating off of his skin as he brushed haughtily against my shoulder. I could tell he was still furious about the confrontation we had both been involved in earlier that day. As he stomped up the stairs arrogantly, My eyes found their way back to Eponine.

She was slumped against the wall, her eyes closed. My eyes made their way over her body, and noted that she was still soaking wet. A small puddle of waster was forming on the floor beneath her as my jacket and her long brown hair dripped. I noticed how the vibrant red fabric hung loosely around her slender frame. I watched her face carefully, and noticed as a tear slipped down her cheek between her closed eyelids.

Anger boiled in my blood again, though I still couldn't say why. I saw her sigh, her chest rising visually and then falling; the sight was quite… peaceful. She opened her eyes, rimmed with red, and pushed off of the wall. She turned to start up the stairs, her dark brown eyes connecting instantly with my own blue ones.

I noticed instantly that her cheeks burned crimson. I smiled brightly, pretending to have not seen anything that I had just witnessed. As Eponine ascended the stairs, I noticed just how red and bloodshot her eyes were, signifying just how much she'd been crying.

"Thank you for waiting, Monsieur." She said quietly, stopping next to me on the stairs.

"You're quite welcome, Mademoiselle." I answered, extending my arm to her. "Shall we?" She took my arm tenderly, like a baby kitten shyly laps up milk from a bowl not its own.

Her voice wavered slightly, from the crying and her shyness I assumed, as she said, "We shall."

Throughout the evening, I noticed how shy Eponine seemed to be. She rarely participated in the conversations the other students carried out. Her eyes stayed glued to her hands or the creaking floorboards. I also noted how protective Grantaire seemed of her. He kept on eye on her the entire night, despite the alcohol he was taking in and the conversations he upheld. He watched her much like an older would watch his baby sister.

I sat back and watching, thinking about the coming revolution. My mind was racing, split two ways between indulging in some wine and conversing with the other students and wanting me to stand up and tell everyone to hush up and stop getting drunk.

I glanced over at Eponine, who was wringing her hands in her lap. I noticed her hair and clothes were now practically dry. My red jacket was still swamping her body. I touched her shoulder gently, causing her eyes to snap quickly up to my face.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked quietly. In response, she shook her head, her brown locks bouncing softly. I nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

As I spoke, I noticed how her eyes stayed cemented to my face, but as my voice faded her eyes drifted around the room. It didn't take me long to realize what she was looking at; Marius was looking at us from across the room. Subconsciously, I scooted closer to Eponine and Marius definitely noticed. His eyes met with mine, anger swirling in the deep pools of color. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists by his side. Yes, He definitely noticed. (_And why does that give me a sick satisfaction? Knowing that Marius doesn't want me to be anywhere near Eponine?) _

"Monsieur?" Eponine asked quietly standing up. "I'm ready to leave. She slipped my red jacket off. "Here's your vest. Thank you." Before I even had the chance to stand up and reply, she threw the jacket at me and bolted for the door. I watched her retreat, my eyes following her through the crowd.

"So," A voice above me said. "You and Eponine,huh?" Marius' voice seemed almost angry. I glance dup to look at him, my expression bored. I shrugged my shoulders in response. _(Now isn't that a nice little thought! Me and Eponine? It seems almost perfect. She is very, very beautiful.) _My eyes ran over his features, lingering on his eyes, watching them carefully unsure of what he was going to do in reaction.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Marius." I said calmly. At my words, his jaw clenched. _(Why do I feel the need to ignite this kind of reaction of him? He's never been anything but my friend and fellow revolutionary. My friend that made Eponine cry.) _I could tell he was furious for some reason, though I couldn't say why.

"She's like my little sister, Enjolras. I'm concerned about what happens with her. You're like the God of being cold and stonehearted. I don't want to see her get hurt at your hand. I don't want to see her fall for you at her expense. All you care about is your country. There is no room for her." His voice was low, dark, both two things I had never heard from Marius before.

Irritation dashed through my muscles, and I was just about to tell him so when Grantaire rushed over to us. "Marius, may I speak to you for a moment?" He looked panicked, his eyes glancing back and forth between Marius and myself. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts of annoyance toward Marius, who nodded and turned to walk away. I stood up and took off in the opposite direction, not really interested in starting something up.

The revolution, though it had become a bit of a recent obsession for me, was pushed to the back of my mind. The more dominant thought, despite myself, was Eponine. It was almost ironic. The leader of the revolution wanting to forget all about the revolt because of a girl. It was too.. too.. Marius

**A/N: Hey guys! How was that!? Sorry about this horrible, awful chapter. . . The next one will be better! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who have read this far! I will apologize one more time for the previous chapter. Enjoy this one. It will be better, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession!**

Chapter 6: Eponine

I rushed out of the café, uncomfortable with Marius' extensive staring. It was like he was trying to bore a hole right through my soul. His eyes had barely left mine the whole night.

"One more day all on my own," I whispered to myself as I walked down the empty street. Going home was not an option. "Home" was definitely not my favorite place on the face of the planet. The streets shined like silver under the moonlight. And rain dripped silently off of rooftops. "One more day with him not caring. What a life I might have known. But he never saw me there."

I decided I may as well go find somewhere I could be alone and think. Think about Marius, who was more than likely thinking about his lovely Cosette. Think about Grantaire, who was so much like a brother to me, my best friend, and probably so drunk out of his mind that he could barely stand. Think about Cosette, who had managed to capture Marius' heart, something I had never been able to do. Think about Enjolras, the newest intrusion to my thoughts, who was probably so focused on planning the upcoming revolution to be thinking about much of anything else. How had he, the young visionary and leader of the revolution and the students, managed to worm his way into my brain? Despite my feelings for Marius, my mind kept trailing back to Enjolras. Even though my heart raced for Marius, I kept seeing vibrant blue eyes masked with blonde curls, falling gently down a tawny neck, every time I closed my eyes.

I sighed and continued to walk, unsure of where I was or where I would end up. I decided to let my feet carry me. After all, there was no specific place that I had to be. It was a Saturday Night, so the Inn would be busy enough that my parents wouldn't even notice that I was gone until the wee hours of morning. The streets were empty, the city was a live, thriving but everyone was doing so in their own individual houses. It seemed the city had awoken since earlier.

I found myself, not too much longer in the tiny courtyard I had shown Marius to. Cosette was still outside, touching delicate white flower blossoms tentatively. I stepped carefully closer, stepping on a fallen leaf that crackled under the weight of my feet. Instantly, her head snapped up and she retreated indoors, much like a lamb in the presence of a hungry lion. I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me, closing my eyes.

"Who is this hussy?" I heard a gruff voice come from up the ally. Panic shot through my veins. It was too late to run; they had already seen me. I braced myself against the wall, stiffening my body. My blood ran ice cold in my veins and I prayed for someone to come rescue me.

Three men, smelling of sex and alcohol made their way up the alley. I closed my eyes again as they approached, squeezing my eye lids tightly together as though it was the only thing I could do to protect myself from what was surely coming. The ring leader circled, his heavy footsteps striking fear into my heart. I opened my eyes cautiously, and he moved in closer, his wreaking breath invading my sense. I backed closer into the wall, the cold of the bricks seeping into the fabric of my thin dress.

"Pretty young thing," one said moving closer. I struggled against him as he reached for my body, his breath swirling around my face. My chest rose and fell rapidly, breathing becoming more and more of a challenge. I pressed my hands against his chest, hoping I'd be able to summon enough strength to push him away. Despite my best efforts, he pressed against me, his hands exploring the contours of my body greedily, roughly. A scream welled up in my throat as tears began to fall. Before any sound came out, he clapped his hand over my mouth, pinning my head to the cool bricks behind me.

A tear slipped down my cheek as he tore my dress at the neckline, despite the fact that his companions were complaining about not getting their turn. I closed my eyes and stiffened at the feel of his rough hands. I cursed myself for not heading straight home, for running away from the watchful gaze of the students at the café, for not letting Enjolras walk me home as he had planned to.

My neck burned where teeth sank into flesh, drawing tiny streams of blood. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled hard on my brown locks, causing me to yelp in pain. His companions whooped and hollered as he slapped me across the face. "Bite your tongue." He hissed. To his accomplices he added, "Hold her down. Get her dress off."

I struggled to get away, kicking and biting. As they tugged me to the pavement, I scraped my elbow on the cold ground, drawing beads of blood from the red and scratched flesh. The pain diminished my strength to fight. My struggling was useless. I was outnumbered, out weighted, and certainly out strengthed.

As they started to tug at the thin fabric barrier, I braced myself for what I knew was coming. I closed my eyes to keep tears inside. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. It was then that I heard the voice that returned my sanity. "Hey! Get off of her!" Marius ran over as my attackers ran off, leaving me laying on the street sobbing. He approached me dropping to his knees next to my body. "Dear God, Ep. Are you alright? Are you hurt? What in heaven's name were you thinking?"

His voice was soft, like velvet soothing my wounds. I closed my eyes as he touched my shoulder. He had saved me. That had to mean something. Maybe he had realized that it wasn't Cosette that he loved. It was me all this time. My hope, however was dashed, as he said. "Don't worry, 'Ponine. I'll take you home. You're lucky I was walking this way to visit, Cosette. What were you thinking being out her all alone?"

"No—No. Don't take me home." I said not missing a beat. Despite the fact that I was broken now physically and mentally, I had to keep myself from crying in front of Marius. I had to maintain my dignity. As much as I could anyway. "I can't go home." My voice wavered slightly as his arms engulfed me. In seconds, I was in heaven, pinned against his warm body and off the cold wet ground.

"I'll take you to Joly," He said decisively. I knew there was no point in arguing. I was going back to the café.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Howdy my fabulous readers! Thank you to those of you have reviewed and given me some things to consider! To those of you that haven't: Do it! It helps to have some constructive criticism. Plus, it also helps to motivate me to update more often! Just so you guys know. Enjoy chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables and I never will!**

**Chapter 7: Enjolras**

I stepped out of the café into the chill of the night. I pulled my jacket onto my goose bump covered arms. Music and laughter filled the air, seeping through the bricks behind me. As I began to walk away, I noticed someone stumbling up the street, carrying another someone in his arms. The way he walked was awkward, as though he was a machine, not used to moving fluidly. I turned to walk the other way, not really inclined to get involved, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my name.

"Enjolras!" The male called. "Enjolras!" I turned around, and instantly recognized Marius. Looking closer, I realized the someone he was carrying was Eponine. My heart started to beat faster in my chest for reasons unknown to me. What happened?! I began to sprint toward them.

"Marius! What happened?" I asked my voice wavering ever so slightly. I looked at Eponine, her face streaked with tears and her eye puffing and bruising slightly. I noticed the faint outline of a dark bruise forming on her cheekbone.

"Where is Joly?" He asked, his eyes wild.

"Inside." I said pointing back at the café. I'll take her, go get Joly." He looked uncomfortable, but he shifted Eponine into my arms, her body limp, and ran toward the café. I cradled her in my arms, feeling like I was holding a porcelain doll. She was so fragile and it was as though the tiniest movement would hurt, or even break, her. My arms tensed around her body.

"Marius?" She asked faintly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Where is Marius?" I gently shushed her, as one would shush a crying infant.

"He went inside for a moment." I gently shifted her weight, pulling her against the warmth of my body. "Don't worry, Eponine." I began to walk carefully toward the café, wanting to get her out of the cold. She shifted in my arms to look up at me, and for the first time I noticed the rip in her thin dress.

"Enjolras," She said, sighing. She looked up at me, her brown eyes bloodshot and tear filled. She reached up and cupped my cheek gently, despite the shaking of her hand. I could tell she was cold. "Thank you."

"Let's get you inside. Then you can tell me what,in the name of all things good, happened." I held her close to me as I stepped into the café right as Marius was running out with Joly on his heels.

"Enjolras!" He exclaimed as he almost ran straight into me, almost causing me to drop Eponine. "What're you doing?"

"Getting her out of the cold," I answered confused as to why he was getting so worked up over me bringing Eponine inside the shelter of the building. I shifted her gently and let her stand on her own, the fabric of her dress slipping offer her shoulder. "Now, you're going to tell me what happened." I said pulling the fabric up over her exposed shoulder lightly.

Her eyes fell instantly to the ground. She sighed heavily and I raised my eyebrows at her, awaiting her response. IN front of here she was wringing her hands nervously, and my curiosity only began to rise. "Well?" I asked. "Are you going to tell me now, or while I'm walking you home?" I reached out and caught her chin gingerly between my thumb and forefinger, and cautiously pulled her face up to look at me.

"They—They came out of nowhere." She said, her voice barely audible over the noise of the café. Tears welled up behind her lashes, and rage exploded inside my skull when the puzzle pieces fell into place. Her ripped dress, her bruised cheekbone, her tears… She had been attacked.

"Who?" I managed between my clenched teeth. My muscles tightened as my body stiffened. The hand that hung at my side balled into a fist so tight, my knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"I don't know," she said, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Marius stepped forward to comfort her, but I put a hand on his chest, stopping him abruptly. I moved expertly in front of him, and wrapped her in my arms, folding her tightly against my chest. She curled into me, her face buried in my chest as her body shook with the force of her sobs. I cradled her head gently with my hand and held her tightly against me, trying to make her feel safe. I gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

"Monsieur?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding broken. "I never knew that you weren't so rock hard and ice cold."

I chuckled weakly and held her against me, trying to warm up her shivering body and soothe the pain that lingered in her voice. I looked down at her, and brushed a gentle thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears that had managed to find their way out of her brilliant brown eyes. "I guess I'm not!" I smiled and rested my chin gently on the top of her head. "'Ponine, let's get you home. I'll walk with you this time." When she nodded, I pulled away slowly and took her soft hand in mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you ready for the fourth update of the day!? I thought so! Here's c hapter 8! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LES MISERABLES, NOR WILL I EVER!**

**Chapter 8: Eponine**

Marius looked baffled as Enjolras and I walked away hand in hand. I was very uncomfortable with the fact that Enjolras treated me better than Marius ever had, and with the fact that Marius stared after us until we were far from out of his line of sight. I didn't even know what I felt for Enjolras, where I knew I loved Marius with all of my being. How could I be here, holding hands with monsieur Enjolras, when Marius was the one that I longed to be with?

"Monsieur?" I started, shyly. "May I ask you a question?" My eyes analyzed his face. I'd always secretly admired the chiseled man that now walked beside me. I'd always admired his strength, determination, leadership skills, and his undeniable love for his country.

"Enjolras." He corrected, his voice firm but gentle. "And yes, ask away." He looked back at me, a smile spreading across his face.

"Why me?" I blurted out, not thinking about how the words sounded coming out of my mouth or how the question could, and would, be interpreted. I analyzed his face cautiously, partially scared about hearing his answer.

He sighed softly. "I don't get attached to people, Eponine. I just don't. I can't." He paused and stopped walking, looking back at me sadly. "But.. I'm drawn to you Eponine. You're so completely complex. You're beautiful, Eponine. Despite what everyone else may or may not see. I see before me now an angel."

I pulled away quickly, scared of what he had just said. I skimmed my eyes over her his face; He looked as though I had just shot him, his blue eyes swirling with hurt and his brow wrinkled in confusion. "I've been hurt before," I said hoping to begin to explain. "Recently. I've been hurt. I can't be hurt again, Enjolras. It's impossible. I couldn't handle it."

"Marius?" He asked, moving slightly closer. His eyes were bright and inquisitive despite the dark of the night. I was baffled that he knew! Did everyone know about my feelings for Marius, except for Marius himself!?

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes." I shook my head, ashamed. I had been his shadow for so long, it was hard to think of ever moving on from him. How could I ever break away from being Marius' shadow? "I can't be hurt again, Monsieur." My face burned red, even though no one could see it, as he moved even closer.

"I have no intention of hurting you, 'Ponine." He said his voice soft. "I wouldn't ever dream of hurting you." He paused, closing the distance between us. Looming over me, he grabbed my elbows gently in his hands. I just now noticed how much taller than me he actually was. "And," He said bending over to whisper softly in my ear. "I am nowhere near as blind as Marius is. And look at what he's losing, Eponine." His eyes scanned mine, and I couldn't help but melt into him. He was so warm, and so close, I just moved ever so slightly closer. "I'm quite offended that you would compare me to a love sick fool like Marius. I'm not saying that I love you, Eponine, but you captivate me. More than anyone ever has. I'd like to see where this, where we, could go, if anywhere. I understand if you can't."

His words sent a sudden realization stabbing into my stomach. I loved Marius, more than anything, more than words could ever express, but he would never love me the way I loved him. The sudden apprehension brought tears to my eyes and caused my already fragile heart to quiver in my chest. My stomach felt as though it had caved in around itself. The pain of knowing that I could never be loved in the way that I loved, was very nearly unbearable; It felt as though someone had just sucker punched me. Tears welled up behind my lashes, and Enjolras stepped back, looking shocked.

"Eponine? I- I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" He looked at me, his shimmering blue eyes looking hurt and confused. I noticed his brow was wrinkled, sporting his growing confusion.

"No—No, Monsieur Enjolras. I'm sorry. You absolutely did nothing wrong." My voice wavered. I raked my eyes over his body, taking all of him in. I watched his eyes watch mine. His jaw looked as though it was carved from stone by angels. He was clean-shaven and, despite the fact that he was a struggling visionary, his clothes were clean and well taken care of.

Betraying my mind and my body, which were both screaming at me to back away and run, I inched closer to him, never taking my eyes off of his. He raised an eyebrow at me curiously, as I continued my analysis of him. I pushed all thoughts of Marius and my love for him out of my brain, thinking of only the young revolutionary standing in front of me. _He really is quite attractive, _I thought to myself. _His intelligence, his determination. Everything. Marius means nothing now. He has his beloved Cosette. It's time for me to move on. But how!? How to break away from the one I love? _Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, all thoughts of Marius vanished completely. Studying him, I noticed the true beauty of his face.

"Monsieur?" I questioned inching my body even closer to him. "May I try something?"

"Eponine?" He asked as I slowly closed the distance between us once again. "What are you doing?" His voice was gentle, un-accusatory. He scanned my eyes, definitely questioning my motives. I shimmied up against him, feeling his body heat radiate off of his tawny skin. My heart was pounding in my chest so loud that I swear he could hear it.

I stood up on my tip toes, never breaking eye contact with him, nerves jittering uneasily in my veins. I pressed my lips gently to him, feeling his surprise and watching his eyes widen at my sudden movement. I fluttered my eyes closed dreamily, surprised at how soft and supple his lips were. I leaned into the kiss, not yet ready to break away from his heat. His arm snaked around my waist and pressed me closer to his body. My hands found their way up to his soft, blonde curls, securing his face to mine.

We broke the kiss only when we were both desperate for air. My eyes flickered open and I looked at him. "I'm sorry, Monsieur," I said, suddenly aware of what I had just done. I looked down at my feet, ashamed at my forwardness, and backed away.

"Don't be Mademoiselle," He said chuckling softly. "If you hadn't have initiated it, I would have." He moved closer, reaching out to cup my cheek. I backed up again, bumping into the wall behind me. He moved closer, sandwiching me between the cool bricks and his warm, vanilla scented skin. My voice hitched in my throat as he caught my lips with his again.

I gasped and my hands instantly flew up to his hair again. He pressed against me and pulled my hips closer to him. My eyes closed and, despite myself, I nipped gently at his lip when he broke the kiss for a split second to gasp for air. I pushed off of the wall, rocking gently against his body, never once removing my lips from his.

He pulled away abruptly, looking as though someone had just hit him over the head. "I'm sorry." I said gasping as his expression. I was confused, totally and utterly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Dear God, no. You did everything right, 'Ponine. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have—I'm so sorry." He looked hurt, as though he was about to cry. I scanned my eyes over his body, as the impact of his words plowed into me. I knew this would happen. I'd opened myself up to him and he'd instantly withdrawn and regretted it.

"I—I'm sorry." I said, my voice hitching in my throat. "I didn't mean to—I'm sorry, monsieur." I turned to hurry up the street, but before I got very far, Enjolras grabbed my arm gently. His eyes met mine, which were very rapidly filling with tears.

"Don't you walk away from me, Eponine." His voice was deep, intense. He sounded like he always did when talking to the students of his revolution, of his country, of his passion. "I just meant that I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was inappropriate of me, especially considering the circumstances. I'm sorry."

I blinked back the tears. "Would it make me a terrible person if I told you that I didn't mind it?" I smiled gently as his eyes widened and he shook his head dumbfounded, an expression I had never seen cross his face. I pressed my lips to his cheek gently, and watched as his tawny skin burned scarlet. "Thank you for walking with me Monsieur. I think I can manage from here." With that, I turned reluctantly away and ran up the alley, my heart hammering in my chest as I ran. I felt his eyes on me until I was well out of his line of sight. I really, really didn't want him to see my "home."

As I stepped inside, I heard the very voice that made my blood run cold in my veins. "'Bout time you showed up, you useless brat. Where is my loot?"

**A/N: So what did you guys think!? Let me know! Leave love, or hate, just tell me what you think and what I can fix! Thanks! On to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who took time out of your days to read this! Double thanks to those of you that have reviewed. It's really pushed me along in writing the next couple of chapters! I need you to keep reviewing, It's great constructive criticism and it just melts my soul! Anyway, here's chapter nine! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES! Nor will I ever, so push that idea out of your beautiful little heads! **

**Chapter 9: Enjolras**

How could I have been so utterly stupid! Kissing Eponine? The girl who Marius was completely and totally head over heels in love with! (**A/N: He still thinks Marius is the one who loves Eponine!) **When I had a revolution to plan!

I kicked at the ground as I headed back toward my own home, a tiny apartment not far from the café. My mind lingered on Eponine, and why should would have bolted away like that that. _Why should you care, _one side of my brain asked as I continued to walk. _You have a revolution to plan, _it chided. _You have no room in your life for a woman like Eponine . Nor could you ever love her the way she deserves to be loved. Not when your country, your Patria, is depending on you, Enjolras. _

The other half, however, spun a different tale. _Eponine, _ it said, her name a gentle sigh. _She sure is incredible. She's beautiful in her own not-so-obvious way. The way she kissed! Man oh man! You could definitely kiss her all day! Her lips were so soft. Her eyes so trusting. She's so sweet.. yet there is a certain pain about her. She's like a fallen angel. You can't give your whole life to France, Enjolras. You need to open yourself up. Let yourself love her, Enjolras. She's what you want. What you need._

I wanted to scream, to tell both sides to shut up. My mind hurt, and that was surprising. With the pressing thoughts of the revolution and the newest invasion, Eponine, I couldn't concentrate. I could barely walk in a straight line. My heart fluttered in my chest (_such a new and wonderful feeling to you, Enjolras!) _when I thought of Eponine's soft lips on mine, her hands tangling in my hair. Revolution or no revolution, Eponine was the dominant thing on my mind.

When I reached my own tiny apartment, I decided I'd best get a good night's rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the student's and I. My thoughts were, however, invaded by Eponine. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face, her smooth mocha skin, and brown eyes that were like pools of melted chocolate. Her brown hair cascading brilliantly down her slender back, spoiling over her tiny shoulders, resting gently on the subtle swell of her breast. She, despite what others may see, was gorgeous.

Drifting in and out of sleep, her face brought a drowsy smile to my face. Finally, after what seemed like ages, my mind allowed me to settle into a slumber, one that was desperately needed.

"_Enjolras?!" I heard the familiar voice, unsure of where it could possibly be coming from. He room was dark, prohibiting me from recognizing, or even seeing, my surroundings. I heard the silky sweet voice again. "Enjolras!" It was a voice that sent chills of pleasure up my spine, and caused my heart to leap up into my throat. _

"_Eponine?" I shouted, longing to find her. To hold her (Another new feeling for you!). I felt desperately around for her, not feeling anything in particular that could lead me in the direction of her voice. The darkness caved in around me and suddenly there was light. I blinked, adjusting to the bright light now surrounding me. I watched as the room materialized clearly before me. I was surprised to find I was standing in a small room with pale pink colored walls. The wood below my feet was shiny and new. "Eponine?"_

_She stepped into the room silently. "Yes?" My eyes darted quickly to her, and a small gasp escaped my lips. "What are you doing in here?" She asked trailing her hands down her swollen stomach. _

"_I-Uh. Eponine?" I asked, my eyes wide. She stepped closer to me, reaching up and pressing her lips to my cheek. _

"_What's wrong, Enj.?" She asked stepping back looking as though I'd hit her in the face. I just now looked past her growing stomach. Her hair was long, different. It was shiny and clean, spilling down her back, flirting with her hip bones. Her skin was radiant, clear, and cleaner than I had ever seen it. In place of her typical simple brown dress, she now wore a pale blue dress with lace and ribbons that accented her filled out figure. _

"_Eponine?" I asked again, unsure if it was really her. How could this be her? How could she be here?_

"_Yes, It's me." She answered softly. "Did you hit your head, love?" She held her hand to my forehead, concern wrinkling her brow. I shook my head slowly. "Are you sure? Now that I've answered your question, and proven that it indeed me, you have to answer mine. What are you doing in the nursery? I thought we agreed that we'd move in the furniture together tomorrow."_

"_Nursery?" I asked, my throat constricting painfully around the very words I was trying to say. "You mean we—we're together? And having a baby?"_

_She laughed, such a beautiful sound, "Are you feeling alright? Of course we're together. We've been married for almost three years, love. Since the revolution."_

I sat up in my bed, the cold air penetrating my bare chest. My breathing was rapid and ragged. I gasped, trying to get oxygen to my brain. Why was I dreaming about Eponine!? That was new. I layed back down and closed my eyes, praying I could be left in peace. Apparently, my desperate pleas to the powers that be worked because I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

~The Next Day~

The café was buzzing with the morning rush. People scurried in, people scurried out, all wanting to either get somewhere in a hurry or get their morning coffee breakfast. Some wanted something even stronger. Alcohol was very popular at this time of the day between some people. I moved cautiously to the crowd, watching people converse with one another, wanting nothing more than to make it up the stairs to see the other students.

"Hey, Enj." The young girl at the counter said as I passed. "They're upstairs waiting for you." I nodded gratefully, and moved to make my way up the stairs. I could hear the laughter of the students before I even touched base on the upper floor.

"Grantaire!" I heard, bringing a small smile to my face. "Are you sober for once in your life?" The mocking laughter greeted me as I reached the top of the stairs. I noticed instantly that someone was missing. The second thing that I noticed was the fact that Grantaire's face was bright tomato red.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I've been sober before!" His words caused me to stifle a laugh. He turned abruptly and saw me, shock flooding his features. "Enjolras. I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to disturb your meeting." Sober Grantaire was a rare sight and I could tell he was slightly afraid.

I clapped him on the back playfully. "Meeting hasn't started yet, friend." I smiled at him, amused. "Now, who're we missing?"

"Maruis." He said looking down at his shoes, his face still beet red. I looked around, not seeing Marius, confirming his tale. However, I still felt as though we were missing someone aside from the obvious.

"Shall we wait for him?" I asked, knowing how lenient that sounded. The students definitely noticed my impeccable mood today; they looked at each other curiously. We'd never waited for anyone, and their eyes prodded mine, surely searching for why their leader was so cheerful today. If only they knew. "The revolution is fast approaching," I said boldly, hoping to answer their skeptical looks. "Everyone needs to be present in order for me to inform of my newest addition to the plan." _That's not why you're waiting, _my mind said, contradicting the very words my mouth had just uttered.

Before any of the students could say anything in response to my comment, someone came running up the stairs, the heavy footsteps causing everyone to stop and turn. Marius came into view, looking more flustered than I'd ever seen him. As everyone yelled to him he moved his hands around, silencing everyone.

"Enjolras!" He called his face red. "Where is Enjolras!?" His eyes passed right through me. Everyone turned to look and I stepped through the crowd. "It's Eponine." His voice was dark and he looked as though his entire world had caved in around him.

When I heard her name, I felt my blood into my ears and the color drain slowly from my face. My heart started to thump painfully in my chest. My voice wavered as I whispered, almost inaudibly, "What happened?"

He turned to run back down the stairs, motioning for me to follow. Conflicted feelings shot through my brain. Emotions versus logic. Did I go help the girl who had so easily invaded my every thought? Or did I stay and help the boys, no.. men, who had been depending on me since the formation of our cause? Emotions ran wild, telling me to rush to Eponine's aid, while logic dictated me to stay and support the other students. I was torn between my love for France and my desire for Eponine.

I glanced back at the students, who were all looking at me wondering what I was doing. Each of their eyes were locked on me, as though they were trying to peer into my brain and see what I was going to do. I muttered a small quiet apology before bolting after Marius. My brain was bombarded with thoughts. Would they understand why their leader had just abandoned the cause? Had I really just turned my back on France for a girl? What did that mean? What had happened to Eponine? All of the worst possible scenarios ran through my head as I darted through the streets of Paris after Marius. Worry for her wracked my entire body.

The surroundings were unfamiliar, though I knew Marius knew where he was going. As we approached a small crowd of people, my eyes scanned for Eponine. My eyes finally found her, landing on her face. Anger filled my veins at what I saw. Her smooth mocha skin was covered in purple bruises. I clenched my teeth tightly, furious at whoever had done something like this to her.

**A/N: What did you guys think!? I really tried to emphasize Enjolras' sure internal struggle! Review please. I need the constructive criticism. If you have any ideas or requests let me know and I'll try to implement them into either this story or the newest one which will be up shortly! Thank you! On to chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the couple of reviews and what not! They've really been keeping me going. Anyway, I figure since I'm out of school for the day, my chores are done, and my boyfriend is stuck in school… I'll update! :D You know the drill! Read, review, and most of all?! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables! **

**Chapter 10: Enjolras**

"Eponine!" my father's voice rang clearly through the crowd. I'd always been able to hear him above anyone else. It was practically necessary to survive in his household. If I had ever ignored him, or not heard him, the beating I would receive would be worse than anything I could imagine. "Watch for the law." He said as I approached him cautiously. "Take care, girl. Go with Montparnasse." I nodded and rushed after the crony he had sent me with, taking my position as lookout. I hated participating in my parents scams, but if it meant avoiding another beating, I would happily feign interest in their twisted plots.

I reached up, touching my bruised eye gingerly. Pain seared through me at the tiniest brush of the pads of my fingers. I sucked in a pained breath, and Montparnasse noticed. He looked at me, laughing maliciously. "Maybe if you weren't such a brat, your father wouldn't have to pound on you."

I slanted a look at him, my ego every bit as bruised as my body. " Maybe if my father didn't insist on selling his daughter, I wouldn't be such a brat." I knew I sounded mouthy and like a child but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of my father's goons. Just my father.

"Don't get lippy with me, child." He said viciously. He grabbed my arm, his fingers creating new bruises on my tender skin. I yanked my arm out of his grip, and glared at him.

"Whatever. I'll go over hear and watch this way. Stay over here." My voice was bitter and I rubbed my arm gently where Montparnasse had grabbed me as I walked away. I rolled my eyes over the crowd, looking for the familiar faces of the police, still thinking of Montparnasse's words. Had I really deserved the beating I'd received just for being short on my "quota"?

Just thinking about the large purplish bruises that covered my skin, had a chill traveling slowly up my spine. My face wasn't just the punching bag that he'd chosen to use. Instead, his fists had fallen everywhere. My arms, my legs, my stomach. I even had a bruise from where he'd kicked me when he knocked me down. I supposed I should be used to it by now. I'd been his personal punching bag for years, but he'd never done this much damage.

I quickly brought myself out of my thoughts, knowing if I failed to warn him of any possible bust, I'd be punished. I scanned the crowd again, searching for known faces. My eyes froze instantly on a familiar pair of glacier blue eyes, looking right back at me. He looked sad, and even distanced from him, I could see the anger swill in his eyes, tinting them a very light grey. I trailed my eyes over his face and body. His red jacket was easy to pick out from a crowd.

I looked at him sadly, tearing my eyes reluctantly away from his. My "job" was more important at the moment; if my father caught me gawking at Enjolras, I would surely pay the price. I continued to scan the crowd, watching the usual happenings on the streets of Paris.

"Eponine?" the voice in my ear startled me. The body behind me was so familiar, yet foreign at the same time. I figured it was Montparnasse coming back for more. I swung back instinctively. Luckily, Enjolras managed to catch my arm mid-swing. His eyes were wide, but he dropped my arm and smiled at me. "What are you doing? What happened to you? Who did this?" He reached out and brushed his thumb gently over my bruised cheekbone.

I wanted to lean into him, to put my head on his chest and break down and cry. I wanted to feel his warmth, have him hold me, and tell him what happened. However, I noticed my father's hard eyes watching me, and I pulled away abruptly. "I'm surviving. Why would you care?" I snapped, my voice cold and bitter, despite the fact that my heart was breaking at the hurt in his brilliant eyes.

"What are you talking about, Eponine? Of course I care." His said stepping closer to me. His voice cracked, something I'd never heard from the fearless revolutionary.

I stepped closer to him, watching my father's eyes carefully. "I'm sorry. Meet me at the café tonight. I'll explain there." I whispered softly. Despite my father's watching glare, I pressed my lips softly to his and scurried away as to not evoke my father's anger further.

~Later that evening~

I stepped into the café, my eyes already searching for Enjolras' red jacket and blonde hair. I knew I wouldn't find him down on the bottom floor; He'd be upstairs like always. As I made my way through the maze of tables and chairs, I felt people's eyes on my face. Some watched as I walked, others whispered to each other as I passed their tables.

"Look at that," one lady whispered loud enough for me to hear. "Poor girl."

"In the conditions she lives in, I'm surprised it's not worse." My eyes are connected with the two gossiping women; I glared at them as I walked by to let them know I had heard every single word. I had to clench my teeth and bite my tongue to keep from turning around and saying something to them, when I heard them resume their conversation.

I focused my thoughts on seeing Enjolras, seeing his beautiful face in my mind calmed my nerves. Though my brain did an excellent job projecting a beautiful picture of Enjolras, it could never capture him as my eyes could when I was near him. I sighed just thinking about his strong voice, his wild blonde curls, his perfect lips.

_Oh, Eponine, _my mind said loudly, jarring my thoughts. _What are you doing? Enjolras could never love you. He's too busy with his revolution. You don't even know if you love him! Why are you thinking about him? What about Marius? What would he say if he knew what you were thinking about?_

_Who cares about what Marius thinks? It's obvious you care about Enjolras, _The other side said. _It's obvious he cares for you. Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you, 'Pon. Marius doesn't care for you that way. He never will. You love Marius, that much is crystal clear, but don't waste your life trying to be with him. Not when you have a perfectly good man right in front of you. _

It was true. I was not over Marius. I had been his shadow for as long as I could remember, and I'd loved him for years, but I knew he loved his darling Cosette. I knew it was petty and unfair of me to be thinking of Enjolras in any way. Especially when he had a revolution right around the corner. I stepped up the stairs expecting to see the other students crowding the room. I was surprised, however, to see that Enjolras sat alone in the room.

He sat at a table reading a book. When I stepped into the room, his glacier blue eyes snapped up to connect with mine. "Eponine," He said, my name tumbling from his lips like a soft sigh. He stood up, the chair scraping the wood floor.

"Hi," I said feeling slightly awkward as I felt his eyes scan my face. I crossed the oddly empty room to where he was standing. "Where is everyone?"

He glanced around, as if noticing for the first time that we were the only two in the room. "Oh, yeah. I sent them home after the meeting." He chuckled softly and inched closer to me, his eyes once again on mine. "What happened to you, Eponine?" He asked gently, reaching up and running his thumb gingerly over my bruised cheek.

I wanted to just melt into him, stand up on my tip toes and kiss him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. "My father happened." I said quietly, inching closer to him, closing the distance between us. He hooked his finger under my chin, forcing me lightly to look up into his eyes. I noted the anger that swirled in the pools of baby blue color.

"Why did he do this to you, Eponine?" He asked his voice of mixture of anger and sadness. I'd never told anyone about my family life, other than Marius. People who knew my father and mother knew what kinds of things I was forced to participate in, and knew the conditions that I lived in. Enjolras had never had the displeasure of meeting my parents, and Marius hadn't told him what my home situation was (I had sworn him to secrecy long ago). I knew Enjolras wouldn't approve of the things my parents did to earn their living; my telling him that I participate in their scams would surely cause him to look down on me.

Tears filled my eyes despite my internal struggle to keep them under control. They dribbled down my cheeks, leaving me helpless to stopping them. "My father gets mean when he gets drunk," I squeaked, not totally lying. "I stepped up to defend my mother, and this was my punishment for being brave." It was too soon for me to tell Enjolras all the horrors of my life at home. He watched me intensly, brushing away the teardrops with the pad of his thumb. I leaned into him, and he snaked his arm around my waist in a protective manner. I looked up at him, my cheeks still wet with the remnants of my tears.

He slowly leaned down, putting his forehead to mine. "Don't let him hurt you anymore, Eponine" He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please." He pressed his lips to mine, gently, his lips begging for a response to his request. I nodded against him and leaned into the kiss, parting my lips ever so slightly. His unoccupied hand found its way up into my hair and I pressed against him, never wanting him to let me go.

**Hey guys! What'dya think!? Leave your opinions and on to chapter 11! It will be better!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well after that kiss in the last chapter that I posted forever and a day ago, I figure I owe it to you guys to post another chapter! Thanks for the love guys, I've read the few reviews that I've gotten over and over, and I think that you should leave more! I need the constructive criticism and to know what you guys think! Oh! And I'm writing another ExE fic, so please be sure to check that out! Thanks! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, nor will I ever. **

**Chapter 11: Enjolras**

I leaned into Eponine, her soft lips welcoming mine. I smiled against her mouth when she let out a tiny, pleased gasp. I lifted my hand to stroke her dark brown hair, stringing it slowly between my fingers. Her hands trailed up my back, her fingertips teasing my spine, sending tingles up my back. She tangled her hands in my hair, plastering my face to hers. Her body was warm against mine, the heat radiating through her thin brown dress, despite the fact that it was so cold outside.

I closed my eyes, pushing all thoughts of anything other than the warm lips on mine and the girl they belonged to, out of my mind. This way I could focus only on the kiss and making it every bit as perfect for her as it was for me. "Enjolras?" The familiar voice, completely unexpected, voice had my eyelids snapping open and forced me to pull away from Eponine in pure shock. "What are you doing?"

Marius came into view as my vision cleared. Guilt swam through my veins as he scanned the situation. He looked furious as he marched over to where Eponine and I were standing. I moved her instinctively behind me, worried about Marius' state of mind. I noted his hands balled into tight fists at his side and the way his jaw was clenched. His eyes blazed, anger swirling making them look darker, more intense.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice coated with frustration and obvious anger. His cold tone told me he really didn't expect, nor want, an answer from Eponine or I. When he stepped closer to me, Eponine grabbed my arm gently. I put myself between them, ensuring Eponine would remain safe.

"It's none of your concern, Marius." I said calmly. I had to work to keep my voice from wavering. I wasn't afraid of him, just of his feelings for Eponine, and what he could do to her when she rebuffed his affections.

"Of course, it's my concern," He said on the verge of yelling. "You were _**kissing**_ Eponine! She is my concern, Enjolras."

I glanced back at her and noticed how her eyes filled with tears. "I've never been your concern, Marius," She said quietly. "You have Cosette." The name was new to me, but Eponine's tone told me what I needed to know. I'd been wrong all along. Marius didn't love Eponine; she loved him.

"Why her, Enjolras? Of all the girls in the world, of all the girls in Paris alone, why did you, the stone hearted Apollo, revolutionary God, have to choose to toy with Eponine's feelings?" His said, his voice dripping with raw anger.

My own anger bubbled in my veins. "Who said I was toying with her, Pontmercy." His name fell from my lips like poison. My voice wanted to raise, and it took everything I had to not scream at the oaf in from of me. "I'm not toying with her. I'm not you." I watched his face as my words began to sink in. His expression was suddenly different; his anger dissolved into bumbling, obvious confusion in seconds.

"What do you mean you're not me," he asked completely oblivious to Eponine still tucked safely behind me. I now realized that Marius was utterly blind to the feelings that Eponine had for him, for God only knows how long. "I've never hurt her intentionally; she's my very best friend."

I turned to face Eponine, her chocolate brown eyes shimmered brightly as they skimmed over my face. "Tell him," I prompted, looking at her bruised face. Despite the dark, puffy spots covering her mocha skin, her face was still the most beautiful I had ever seen in all my life.

She looked scared as she opened her beautiful lips to speak. "I—I—" Her voice wavered and her eyes were glued to the ground. I could tell she was frightened; she had never told Marius what she was about to. I reached back and took her tiny hand in mine, letting her know that I was there to lean on. "I loved you," she said, the words tumbling from her mouth like a waterfall. "For years, I loved you." She looked up at me, her eyes shining. "I think now though, I'm finally realizing that you have your Cosette, and I have someone that I also care about." She pressed her lips to my cheek softly, shyly. "And he's more than I could have ever asked for."

Marius' eyes widened in shock, and I surprised even myself when I answered, "And he feels the same way about you." I pulled her against me gently, loving the way she fit perfectly against my chest, and pressed my lips to hers, forgetting that Marius was still in the room watching. Suddenly, I didn't care if he could see.

I pulled away slowly and cupped her cheek with my hand gently. I turned to face Marius. "As I said, I'm not you friend." My voice was cooler than I'd expected it to be.

"What about the revolution? How would you go off to fight, let alone lead men into combat if you were distracted by a woman. When you've yelled at all of us for worrying too much about out personal lives, you, too, were busying yourself with your own personal affairs. Why should any of the men trust you, Enjolras?" He said, knowing that the revolution meant everything to me, and knowing that calling me out would push my buttons.

I let his personal jab roll off my shoulders, with much difficulty. I clenched my jaw, counted to ten silently in my head, and exhaled a deep breath. "I can care about more than one thing, Pontmercy. I would die for France, you and the other students all know that; caring about Eponine doesn't change any of that. It does change my tactic. The revolution will happen, I will see to it personally, But I'm not going to go off willy nilly, putting the lives of my friends and my own life at risk. Caring about Eponine changes how I view the revolution. I want to come home to her," I said, for the first time admitting to myself my feelings. "We have to strike at the right moment. That way, we can prove the people stand for our cause, and still manage to walk away with our lives. The right song isn't just around the corner, Marius. Do you understand, or shall I use smaller words?"

He shook his head, obviously dumbfounded. "No, that's okay."

I glanced back at Eponine, who was now up at my side. She looked up at me, and smiled softly. "Just so long as you come back to me." She kissed me slowly. Her eyes connected with mine again as she pulled away from me. "Marius.. If you'll excuse us." She smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and pushed past Marius toward the stairs, giggling as we made our way outside to the street.

**So..? What did you think!? Chapter 12 will be up shortly. Review please!?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your AMAZING reviews, they really pushed me along in getting this chapter up as soon as possible! Now, I know there was a bit of tension between Marius and our darling Enjolras in the last chapter! There were two main reasons for this… One, Marius is my least favorite character. Two… it ties into the next couple of chapters! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter, and leave some more reviews and give me constructive criticism. It helps me improve my writing and give you guys something that you enjoy. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables! And… Sadly, I never ever EVER will.**

**Chapter 12:Eponine**

I giggled quietly as we reached the empty street. I was happier now than I'd been in a long time , and despite the glacial air of the night, I didn't feel cold. With Enjolras beside me, my hand engulfed in his, the nippy chills couldn't lick at my skin; He kept me warm, the heat radiating from him and warming me.

"Where are we going?" He said chuckling, a sound that was like music to my ears. I could hear the smile in his voice, and the very thought of a smile on his beautiful lips brought one to mine.

I turned around to look at him, stopping slowly, my stomach fluttering at the very sight of him. "I don't really know," I said, winking at him shyly. "I just wanted to get away from Marius." I shivered slightly as the wind picked up, whistling quietly around us, and I yearned for Enjolras not to notice. Once I started to move, the heat would return to my body, but I instantly wished that I hadn't shivered. Enjolras studied me carefully, and I knew he'd noticed my barely visible tremble.

"Eponine," he said, his voice quizzical. "You're cold." It was more a statement than a question, and I cursed his vision. He stepped closer to my goose-bump covered body, taking me in his warm arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me even closer to his strong chest. I rested my head easily on his shoulder, feeling more comfortable with him than I ever had with anyone.

"Monsieur?" I asked, softly afraid of breaking the serenity of the moment. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow , inviting me to correct myself and continue with my question. "Sorry. Enjolras. Are you really going to risk your life?" I was afraid of his response. I didn't want to make him angry.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me as though he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Are you going to risk your life by going through with the revolution as planned?" I asked, my voice quieter this time fearing his anger. I watched his eyes cautiously as what I said registered in his mind, as the words that tumbled from my mouth seeped in. Surprisingly, he didn't seem the slightest bit phased by my question.

Instead he sighed and laid his chin gently on top of my head. "Yes." His answer sent a dagger straight through the very essence of my being. "I have to 'Ponine. If I can't stand and fight for the country that I live in, that I love, who will? I plan on coming out alive. You shouldn't worry about the revolution. I'll bring myself back to you when the time comes, but as I told Marius, we must wait for the exact right moment." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, okay?"

I sighed. "I do worry about it," I confessed. "I worry about the safety of not only you, but of the other students under you. I worry about Marius for Cosette's sake. I worry about Gavroche and Graintaire. I worry about all of them. And," I paused looking up at him. "I worry about you. I worry about losing you." Funny. I always thought I'd be saying that to Marius rather than the man who was, at this very moment, holding me close and keeping me warm. It had never once occurred to me that I would develop feelings for anyone other than Maruis, let alone the man I had once deemed a stone-hearted and unfeeling leader.

"I've just barely found you," I said, my voice hitching , despite my brawl to keep the tears at bay. "I can't lose you, too." I hoped he wouldn't see the tear sliding down my cheek, but he tilted my face up to look at him.

"Eponine," He said, his voice barely audible, yet firm. "You won't have to lose me. Ever." He paused and brushed the tear away from my cheek with the pad of his thumb. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and whispered against my skin, "I want you to stay away from the barricade. I cannot put you in danger's line of sight."

I looked up at him, my water filled eyes scanning his features in protest. "No. That's not fair! I've lived the kind of life that is precisely the kind that you're fighting to change. I want, no, I deserve to be a part of changing that." My voice was firm and demanding, but I knew he wouldn't budge. One thing I knew about Enjolras was that once his mind was made up, he let nothing get in the way of what he wanted.

"Eponine," He said cupping my face and whispering softly. "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I know that you want, and deserve, to be a part of this revolution, but I can not lose you." He sighed in defeat. "I know. It's selfish of me to keep you from being a part, but you mean too much, Eponine."

"It's unlike you to be selfish, Enjolras." I said softly, pressing my lips to his cheek. "It's a color I've never seen on you. I'll be on that barricade," I mentioned decisively.

"No, Eponine." He said. "You can't be on the barricade. Please, You have to understand. Just let me be selfish about you, Eponine. If anything were to happen.. I don't know what I'd do."

I nodded, understanding him. "I get it. I'll stay away from the barricade." My voice wavered and I leaned my head on his shoulder, not sure I'd be able to keep my promise to him.

**A/N: YO! What do you guys think!? Let me know, okay?**


End file.
